<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toothbrushes betrayed it all by GalaxyPixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153574">Toothbrushes betrayed it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel'>GalaxyPixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Secretly Dating, Trektober 2020, found out, nosy friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock keeps leaving his stuff at Leonards place, which is not helpful if they want their relationship to stay a secret for their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toothbrushes betrayed it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short one, but I hope you'll still like it<br/>(not beta read so pls don't judge my spelling and/or grammar mistakes)</p>
<p>Written for Trektober 2020 Day 22: Secret Relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘‘Bones! Bones! I know I stay here over a lot and that I have some spare shirts and stuff because we’re best friends. But this toothbrush isn’t mine.’’</p>
<p>Jim walked into the living room of Leonard’s apartment, holding a green toothbrush. Leonard looked at it, trying to think of a quick answer. The toothbrush belonged to Spock, they’d been dating for a couple of months now, in secret. They decided to keep it for themselves now. Also because everyone around them thought they hated each other since they were always fighting. Those debates and arguments were just flirting and it ended with them dating, but Jim didn’t know that.</p>
<p>‘‘That’s mine,’’ Leonard replied.</p>
<p>‘‘Dude, yours is blue. And I saw that one too. Whatever, I can’t find my yellow one. Is it okay if I use this one?’’</p>
<p>Leonard stood up and followed Jim to his bathroom. ‘‘No, that’s gross. I’ll give you a new one, it’s under the sink.’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘‘This was a great movie, Leonard, thanks for letting us watch it here.’’ Hikaru looked at Leonard and smiled.</p>
<p>‘‘It’s fine. I have the biggest apartment and I like the movie night. Who wants to stay over for the night?’’</p>
<p>Jim stood up. ‘‘I will. You know that. Pavel and Hikaru can share the guestroom, I’ll share with Bones. Also Bones, Spock, thanks for not fighting tonight.’’</p>
<p>Nyota nodded. ‘‘Yeah, thanks, guys. Means a lot to us that you kept quiet. Also, Leonard, do you maybe have a clean shirt I can sleep in? I didn’t expect to stay over but it’s really late and I don’t want to sleep in this shirt.’’</p>
<p>‘‘Yeah, in my drawers. Just go through the top one, lot’s of shirts there. I’ll grab some clean toothbrushes for everyone.’’</p>
<p>Leonard smiled at Spock when nobody was looking and walked to the bathroom. When he came back, holding a bunch of toothbrushes, he saw Nyota and Jim standing in the room with lots of shirts in their hands.</p>
<p>‘‘Guys?’’</p>
<p>‘‘Bones, I know you have a lot of shirts, but this is excessive. These aren’t even your size! They’re more like Spock’s size!’’</p>
<p>‘‘They also feel like the shirts Spock wears,’’ Nyota glanced from Spock to Leonard.</p>
<p>Leonard shrugged. ‘‘I just like shirts?’’</p>
<p>He started handing out the toothbrushes, red for Nyota and Scotty, yellow for Pavel and Hikaru, Christine a blue one. When he came to Spock he gave him the green one, then handed the yellow used on to Jim.</p>
<p>‘‘Wait a second, that one is used Bones! It’s the one from last week when I stayed over and you said it was yours? Why does Spock have a toothbrush here?’’</p>
<p>Spock looked at Leonard, and he shrugged his shoulders. They were bound to find out one day anyways.</p>
<p>‘‘I told you not to leave all your stuff in the open darling. They already got suspicious last time.’’</p>
<p>‘‘But it is convenient for all my stuff to be here, so I can move in more easily. Also, Jim, this is my toothbrush because Leonard and I are dating.’’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence that followed was nice, after that they all talked through each other.</p>
<p>‘‘Quiet! Yes, Spock and I have been dating for a while. We wanted to keep it for ourselves for a while, but now you know. No, we don’’ hate each other, the arguing is just flirting. Jim, you can sleep on the couch, I’m sharing my bed with Spock tonight. Good night.’’</p>
<p>Leonard grabbed Spock by the arm and pulled him to his bedroom.</p>
<p>‘‘I still like you Bones! Even though you made me lose the bet!’’</p>
<p>‘‘Stop betting about my love life! Heathens!’’</p>
<p>‘‘Now it’s our love life, Leonard. I love you. I am glad we are out to our friends, so we don’t have to be a secret anymore.’’</p>
<p>‘‘I am glad for that too Spock. Love you too.’’</p>
<p>And they kissed, ignoring the ruckus from the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>